Whisper on the Wind
by Paranoia Central
Summary: Spike is dead. It is a well known fact at the Bebop. He's been gone for a year now, and Faye has finally accepted it. One day, though, she sees someone walking down the street with a familiar head of green hair... SF This is my first fic. Ch. 4 edited.
1. Default Chapter

(A/N) Okay, this is my first fic, so bare with me. It's just an idea I had. Please be nice. I don't know how close this is to the real story. I haven't seen the last episode in a long time.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. I wish I did.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Faye sat down on the familiar yellow couch with a sigh. The last bounty had been harder then she had last thought it would be. All she'd gotten out of it was a lousy 600,000 wulongs as well. She pulled out a cigarette and lit it with a sigh. If only Spike had been there. Things would have been so much easier... Stop that! She pushed thoughts of him away. He was gone and there was nothing that she could do about it. Ed would have been a help too, but heavens knew where she was...  
  
"Faye-Faye!"  
  
"Holy shit!" she jumped to her feet, cigarette falling to the ground. She quickly stomped it out, looking around wildly. "Ed?" there was no answer. "Oh, great." She muttered crossly. "Now I'm hallucinating."  
  
"Faye-Faye! Ed is here!"  
  
"Ed?" she spun around just inside to see a slim figure tumble into the room, red hair flapping about with abandon. She couldn't believe her eyes. "Ed?" she asked again, stepping cautiously forward. Ed sat up, then turned around picking up her dog, Ein.  
  
"Ed is here, and so is Ein!" the young girl proclaimed. Faye gave a cry of delight and hurried forward, embracing her small friend.  
  
"Oh, Ed. Where've you been all this time? I've missed you so much." She never thought of herself as anybody's mother, but Ed just meant so much to her...  
  
"Ed has been around." There was something different about her, Faye realized. She wasn't as... happy as she'd been.  
  
"I found her last night." Jet walked in, nodding at Faye. "She's been wanting to see you all day. Did you get the bounty?" Faye nodded absentmindedly, looking at Ed with concern. Something had happened to her while she had been away, something that had changed her forever.  
  
"Oh, Ed. I'm so glad that you're back. Things have been so weird around here, ever since..." she trailed off, looking away. It still hurt her to think of him. How dare he even think of leaving her? He wasn't supposed to die, not like that. The bastard. He never thought about anyone else.  
  
"Faye?" Jet was standing over her, looking concerned but she just shook her head.  
  
"It's nothing. It's... nothing?"  
  
So, yeah. If you want me to finish this than I will. If you don't, then just say the word and I'll try again. Maybe. Please R&R! 


	2. Chapter 1

AN: I got reviews! I got reviews! Mwahahahahah! (dances in a little circle, cackling evilly.) Thank you everyone who took the time to post a comment. It was greatly appreciated. Since everyone said continue, I continued. This next part isn't very good, but I'm felling kind of brain- dead right now. I know where I want to take it, so the next chapter should be up pretty soon. Tell me what you think! Please. I need your feedback! Oh, and I promise that the chapters will get longer! They will.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop, or any of the characters.  
  
* * *  
  
They were on Mars. Miserable, miserable Mars. Where she would be forced to remember him.  
  
A week after the happy reunion, Faye was seen walking down the street with Ed in tow. What had possessed her to take the younger girl shopping? Not only did Ed refuse to try anything on, every shiny object they passed captured her attention.  
  
"Faye-Faye, Ed wants to see!" the redheaded terror cried, vainly attempting to get back to the window they had just walked by. She glanced back at it for a moment before dragging her charge even harder.  
  
"Ed, when I said "Let's go shopping" I meant for clothes, not for fake flowers. They don't even look real!"  
  
"But it moves!" before Faye could do anything Ed was in the store, face pressed up against the display, entranced.  
  
"For Gods sake, you've got the attention span of a gold fish on crack!" glaring avidly she stomped into the store.  
  
A few minutes later they reemerged with a happy Ed, and a glowering Faye. "What a waste." She muttered crossly, expression daring everyone to cross her. She wasn't really as angry as she seemed. Ed deserved a gift now and then, after what that good for nothing father of hers had done. All the girl wanted was to belong, and her own father didn't even recognize her. He didn't even remember that he had a child. It was good that she had come back to them. They cared about her and would take care of her. Made sure she was clothed (an impossible feat) and fed (though with Jet's cooking, it was a wonder any of them were still alive). That brought a little chuckle to her mouth, until she was hit with a sudden flash of memory. Spike, poking uncertainly at his plate, muttering crossly.  
  
Damn him! Why wouldn't he leave her alone? Just when things were starting to look up, when she was feeling happy again. Why did he have to haunt her like he did? Why couldn't she just forget about him? It wasn't as if she had been in love with him, far from it, so why couldn't she just move on?  
  
Ed turned around and saw Faye's expression, one of fury mixed with sorrow. With an uncharacteristic burst of insight she said, "Faye-Faye is missing the Spike person." Faye's face went blank and she forced a laugh, looking down at Ed, pretending to be amused. Why had the child said that?  
  
"No way, Ed. No way." The red hair flew back and forth as Ed shook her head, but she didn't say anything else, which was fine with Faye. She didn't want to talk about him with anyone. Not yet.  
  
There was a sudden tussle just ahead of her, and she looked up just in time to see a man dodge out of a building, clutching a bag to his chest. He hurtled forward, colliding with Ed and knocking her down as he ran.  
  
"Hey!" Faye shouted, watching as three more men bounded out of the building, chasing the obvious robber. She quickly glanced to see if Ed was all right before sticking out her foot and tripping the man up. Shaking her head, she kicked him in the side and went to help her friend up. She felt something strange then. Was it motherly concern? It couldn't have been.  
  
"Ed, are you all right?" The young girl seethed, hissing angrily.  
  
"He broke it. Ed wantsss revenge! He broke it." She shivered as Ed hissed some more, almost expecting her eyes to glow red, and opened her mouth to ask what had been broken before her eyes fell on the trampled bag. She felt a spark of anger herself, and spun to give someone a piece of her mind, but before she could, Ed shot past her, launching herself at the man.  
  
"Ed!" she got the flying girl and struggle to hold on to her as the girl kicked and screamed angrily. She probably could have subdued the girl if her eyes hadn't fallen on a head of green hair, heading quickly in their direction.  
  
"No!" she whispered fearfully, dropping Ed who attacked the poor man viciously. The mans captors backed hurriedly away as she stood there, staring in disbelief. "It can't be."  
* * *  
  
So, what did you think? I know it wasn't very good, and they may be a bit OOC, but that's too bad! That's how I want them to be! If it bothers anyone too desperately much, just leave a comment and I will do what I can about it. Please R&R! 


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all who reviewed. I will allow you to live! ::evil laughter:: Anyways, this next chapter is probably where the real story starts. (If there really is a story...) Mmmm. If you're a Julia fan BE WARNED!!! Not that I do anything mean to her but... well, you'll just have to read and find out. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop ::tear::  
  
* * *  
  
He leaned nonchalantly against the building, cigarette laying half forgotten between his lips. People pretty much ignored him as they passed except for an odd glance every once and again, and that's how he wanted it. He needed to think, to get his thoughts in line. He needed to figure out who he was. What he was.  
  
Something had drawn him to Mars. Something had made him come to this planet, something inside telling him that this was where he would find his answers. Well, he had been here for a few weeks now and no answers had presented themselves.  
  
Feeling a sudden surge of frustration he spun and slammed his fist into the wall, growling at the poor man who happened to be passing by at that moment. Damn it, who was he? Why couldn't he remember? What the hell had happened to him?  
  
The anger passed and he slumped to the ground, back against the wall again. Reaching into his pocket he grabbed another cigarette and lit it, taking a long drag. He was pathetic, but he really didn't give a damn.  
  
Angry shouts down the street caught his attention, and despite himself, he was intrigued. 'What the hell' he thought, and got to his feet, sauntering towards the fuss. The crowd was pretty thick and he had to weave through several people just to get a glimpse. The first thing he saw was a young girl (boy?) launching his/her self at a poor defenseless man lying on the ground.  
  
"You broke Ed's preciousssss!!! Now Ed will break you!" Clothing flew, and he winced in sympathy as a particular painful blow was laid. He thought for a moment about helping, than decided against it. It was far more amusing just to watch. Besides, the men who were trying to help were getting beaten up themselves.  
  
He leaned back on his heels, deciding to enjoy the show while it lasted. At least that was his plan, until his eyes fell on the woman who stared at him transfixed, like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. Her violet hair hung around her face and she war a skimpy pair of yellow shorts. He waved a hand curiously and she snapped out of her trance, eyes suddenly filling with fear. That was odd. She was the first person to be afraid of him, as far as he could remember, which wasn't far.  
  
She put her hands up to her face, trembling like a leaf in the wind, and he could have sworn, though it was hard to tell from this distance, that she was crying. Debating with himself for a moment, he finally decided to confront her, so he skirted around the crazy he/she and cocked his head to the side when he reached the strange young woman. Despite himself hope welled up in his chest, which he quickly tried to quell. For all he knew, the woman could be psycho. It could just be a false hope. Nothing more.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
- - -  
  
He had spotted her and was coming towards her. It couldn't be him! It couldn't be, he was dead! He was dead, dead, dead. He stopped in front of her and she took an involuntary step back, staring into his eyes. His unique eyes. Spike's eyes.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked in a bored voice, and she felt the tear slide down her cheek, as she recognized it as the one that she had held many raging arguments with. It was him. He was alive.  
  
"Spike." She whispered softly, then a little louder. "Spike. Is it really you? How can it be you?" His gaze sharpened when she said his name.  
  
"You know who I am?" he demanded, and she threw her arms around his neck, laughing in disbelief.  
  
"Of course I know who you are! As if I could forget. Oh, Spike, I must be dreaming! It really is you! God, I've missed you so much!" She pushed back suddenly and slapped him, getting up into his face where she could properly yell. "You didn't call, you didn't write, we had no idea that you were still alive! You selfish bastard, do you have any idea how much Jet and I have gone through all because you decided to disappear! You could have come back! We would have been so happy to see your face, but no! You had to go off, and leave us to fend for ourselves and mourn for you when you weren't even dead! You could have contacted us at least once..." she ranted on a bit more, ignoring the extremely confused expression on his face, and then her voice softened and she threw her arms back around his neck. "Oh, it doesn't matter. Thank goodness you're back."  
  
She felt him stiffen, and he suddenly pulled away, staring at her without comprehension. She saw the look of confusion in his eyes, and he suddenly spun around, staring at the people around him in fear.  
  
"Who-, who are you?" he demanded harshly, stumbling away from her when she stretched a hand out towards him.  
  
"Spike," she said softly, hurt. "It's me. Faye. Faye Valentine."  
  
- - -  
  
Flash of yellow. He pulled away from the woman, suddenly disoriented. A laughing face. A pair of green eyes smiling up at him. A hand hitting his face, and stinging his cheek. A voice raised in anger. "Bastard!" A frightened expression on the fear before him, a shower...  
  
He stumbled farther away, colors swirling around in his vision. He focused on the woman before, the woman in the strange images.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, trying to put a name to her face. She extended a hand towards him and he avoided it. He couldn't let her touch him again. Not yet  
  
"Spike, it's me. Faye. Faye Valentine." The name triggered another set of images played through his head, this time of a red ship and a silver arm. A mans face flashed quickly through but was gone before he could do anything about it.  
  
"Spike-person?" he turned and the he/she from before looked up at him in disbelief before launching itself at him. "Spike-person! Ed knew that you would come back!"  
  
"Get away from me!" he gasped, prying her arms away. It was too late.  
  
A flash of red. A young girl tumbling into the room, a dog shaking its head. A computer, a message carved into the sand.  
  
It was too much. All too much. He had to get away, had to think. Faye tried to touch him again, but he avoided her hand, tripping over himself in his desperation to get away.  
  
"Don't touch me! He shouted, climbing unsteadily back to his feet. "Stay away from me!" He looked at them one more time, so confused, before turning and running, refusing to acknowledge their following cries.  
  
"Spike!"  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: So what did you think? Huh? Huh? Tellmetellmetellme! I neeeeeddddd  
your reviews. 


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: ::dances around in circles, pointing with delight at reviews.:: I got reviews, I got reviews!! I'm so happy. Anyways, sorry I haven't updated for a few days, I've been out and about and haven't had the time. Mmm. I should be posting up the chapters pretty quickly after this because I know where I want to go, but that's no guarantee. Okay, on with the story. Oh, and Rei, I do know that Ed is a girl. -! Thanks, though. I appreciate it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. That's right! I don't own Spike or Faye or Ed or Jet or Julia... ::bursts into hysterical tears:: Thank you for reminding me!  
  
Faye watched Spike run away from her, confused. She was positive it was him, but he couldn't remember her. What had happened? What was happening? She should go after him, but she had no idea where he could have gone. With a longing glance in the direction he had gone, she grabbed Ed's hand and began to drag her in the direction of her ship.  
  
"Faye-Faye!" the young girl protests, trying to get away. "What about Spike-person? We have to go back for him." She ignored the child, since that was just what she wanted to do. She was going to find him again, no matter what it took.  
  
What was happening to me? He sagged against a wall, panting hard, not from exertion, but from fear. These flashes... were they memories? Did he know that person? She had called him Spike. Was that his name? And the child...  
  
Flash of yellow. "Ed, get off the floor!" A man with a receding hairline. An angry woman with violet hair screaming. A computer balanced atop a head of red fluff...  
  
With a scream, he slammed his fist into the wall as the memories stopped. That must be what they were. They were going by to fast for him to make anything out of them, though. He sagged to the ground and put his forehead against his knees. It didn't make any sense!  
  
Flash of green. The woman again, with a frightened look on her face, a plate of less than appealing food. "Faye, get our of the shower!" "Jet, the showers broken!"  
  
They stopped when he surged to his feet, looking around himself wildly, trying to find the source of the voices. He had to do something. Had to think. He pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes and took deep, steadying breaths. He could just be making it all up. That was always an option. But... no. It didn't seem right. These were his memories. They had to be.  
  
Looking around for a moment, he finally decided to find the woman again. Faye Valentine. Maybe she could tell him who he was.  
  
Faye began walking briskly back to the Bebop, but paused for a moment when she spotted the Swordfish. Maybe she was wrong. She remembered the day Jet had brought it back, remembering the certainty that Spike was dead. He would never have left his beloved behind. He wouldn't. So was it really Spike she had seen earlier? Maybe it wasn't... No. She was sure it was him.  
  
Shaking her head she stepped into the Bebop, wrinkling her nose as the smell of rotten eggs came to her. Jet stood in the kitchen, holding a smoking pan and coughing.  
  
"Faye, is that you?" he asked breathlessly.  
  
Before she could answer, or say anything for that matter, Ed raced into the kitchen, barely able to contain her excitement.  
  
"Jet person!" she cried, dancing around in a weird little circle. "Faye-Faye and Ed saw Spike-person! After Ed beat the baddy, Ed saw him! Talking to Faye-Faye!"  
  
Jet froze, and Faye had to wince. Ed hadn't taken Spike's death very well, and Jet might assume that she was making it up. Hell, if Ed had told her that, she wouldn't have believed it. She wouldn't have wanted to hope... But it was true. She had seen him.  
  
"It's true Jet. I saw him too." She stepped into the kitchen as Ed ran out, no doubt searching for Ein. Jet looked up at her warily.  
  
"What do you mean you saw him? Spike's dead. He's been dead for a year. Why would he suddenly show up now?" she shook her head.  
  
"Jet, he doesn't remember me. I think... I think that he lost his memory. Maybe that's why he's been missing. I mean, we don't know what happened with Vicious. Maybe he survived somehow. I don't know Jet. I'm sure it was him though."  
  
"How are you sure?" she stared in shock. Jet had never lost his temper like that before. She almost snapped back, but took a deep breath before she did, knowing what he must be going through.  
  
"Please Jet," she said evenly. "I know it was him. You just have to take my word for it." He turned away from her, leaning on the counter for a moment.  
  
"Fine." He said eventually, voice flat. "Let's say he is alive, and he has lost his memory. What do you want me to do about it? He could be anywhere now, and we don't exactly have the time to go chasing across the universe on some wild goose hunt." She had already though about this and had her answer ready.  
  
"Please. This is Spike we're talking about. Just let me go look for him. Just for a while. I don't think he'll have left the planet left. Please Jet."  
  
The older man shook his head, but agreed. "Fine. I'll give you a few days. But Faye, I don't get your hopes up. I don't think this is really him," but she didn't listen. With a cry of delight she was out again, ignoring Ed who wanted to now where she was going.  
  
What was he thinking? For all he knew Faye Valentine could be on Venus. There was no way he was going to find her here on Mars. He walked once again down the street where he had met her. There was a possibility that she might come back. Yeah. Maybe she left her keys. With a groan, he collapsed against a wall, pulling a bent cigarette out of his pocket and putting it between his lips. This was hopeless. There was no way in hell that he was going to find her.  
  
He looked longingly at a young woman with a lighter near him, flicking it on and off enticingly. Damn. Not only did he not have a lighter, he was back to square one. Or, maybe not. Cocking his head to the side lazily he thought over what he knew. His name was Spike. Her name was Faye Valentine. The young girl, yes she was a girl. He had gotten that much from the flashes of memory. She was Ed. There was someone named Jet? Jay? Something with a J. So maybe he wasn't back to square one. He was at one and a half.  
  
Pushing away from the wall he began to stroll down the street, hands tucked loosely in his pockets. Maybe somebody would know who and where this Faye was. She was the one who could help him.  
  
He froze when he heard a familiar voice screaming at somebody behind him. Turning slowly, he let the cigarette fall unforgotten to the ground.  
  
"Excuse me sir? Have you seen a man about so high with green fuzz on his head wearing an ugly blue suit?" This had to be the millionth person she'd asked. Last night she hadn't been too discouraged when she hadn't found him, but today?  
  
She was back on the street on which Ed had maimed some poor man, where she'd seen him. The man in front of her shook her head and she exploded then.  
  
"What do you mean you haven't seen him? He was here yesterday, talking to me! How could you miss him? What are you blind or something? You stupid incompetent, -,"  
Somebody was behind her, she knew it. Releasing the death hold she had on the little man, she slowly began to turn around.  
  
"Faye Valentine?"  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? I know this chapter was kind of boring and it  
may not have been written as well as I wanted it to be, but I promise it  
will get better soon! I promisepromisepromise! So, do you think things  
are happening too fast? Too slow? Not at all? Tell me. Let me know. Now,  
I command you! 


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I know, I know, it's taking me forever to update, but between school and my laziness, I just haven't had time. So I apologize to all those who have been anxiously awaiting the arrival of this new chapter. So here it is! Umm. Well, thank you all who reviewed, now on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop. If I did, do you honestly think that I'd be writing a fan fic. about it?  
  
He looked around himself, bewildered. It had only been a day since he'd come onto the Bebop, and he was already forgotten as Faye argued with Ed, and Jet pruned his bonsai trees. At least, that's what they wanted him to think. He saw the quick glances that Faye gave him, felt Jet's eyes boring into the back of his head. The only person on the ship who didn't really seem bothered by his return was the kid. She treated him as if he had never left. Oh, and Ein didn't really seem to care either.  
  
Everything had happened so quickly. He suddenly knew who he was, where he was from, and what he'd been doing for that past couple of years. A bounty hunter. Spike Spiegel. From Mars. He felt a wry smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Who'd have thought?  
  
"Dinner!" he looked up in surprise as Ed jumped over the ugly yellow couch that he was sitting on and ran to the table on all fours, tongue hanging out of her mouth.  
  
"Yaay!!" she cried, jumping into a seat. "Yummy, yummy beef. Ed loves food!" she proceeded to drop her face to the plate and inhale it, not even bothering with a fork. Or her hands, at that.  
  
He sauntered to the table, hands behind his head. He got there at the same time as Faye, and froze. This was food?  
  
"Uh, Jet? You sure this is edible?" he asked uncertainly, poking at it with his fork. He looked up to see the older man glaring at him.  
  
"Now there is one thing that I didn't miss." Whatever. He shrugged his shoulders, and skewered a piece of what he thought was beef. He set in uncertainly in his mouth and chewed uncertainly. Oh, well. It wasn't that bad.  
  
Dinner passed fairly quickly, with Faye grumbling darkly, Ed talking nonsense, and Ein whimpering miserably. When Jet wasn't looking, he watched Faye slip small morsels of food to it. Hadn't she been cursing at the mangy beast earlier?  
  
As soon as she was finished eating, Faye jumped to her feet and took off for her room, leaving her plate on the table. Spike decided to follow suit, and found himself wandering around aimlessly a few minutes later, bored and frustrated again. After those few flashes of memory, nothing else had come. Certain things in the Bebop tugged at little pieces of his mind, but try as he did, nothing would come, and he would get angry. Coming here was supposed to help him, not drive him insane! He paced back and forth angrily for a few minutes before going to Faye's room.  
  
"Faye?" he tried the knob, found it locked, so pounded on the door for a bit. "Faye, open up. It's me!"  
  
"All right, all right! I'm coming." Faye jerked her door open and looked up at him in surprise. "Spike? What's wrong? Do you need something?"  
  
"Can we talk?" maybe she could help him remember who he was."  
  
"Yeah. Sure. Uh, come on in. She stepped back and allowed him into her room, which was sparsely furnished and a mess. Finding nowhere else to sit, he plopped down on the bed and put his head in his hands. Damn. He was getting a headache.  
  
"What's up?" Faye joined him on the bed, wriggling around until she looked comfortable. With a sigh, he turned to her, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Can you tell me who I am?" she frowned in confusion.  
  
"You're Spike Spiegel."  
  
"No, no! Who am I? What do I like, how do I act, what do I do? Am I a nice person? Do I like beef? How long have you known me? How did I come to be on this ship? How did I lose my memory? I don't remember anything!" she was quiet for so long that he thought she wasn't going to answer, and was about to get up and go, when she began to speak softly.  
  
"Spike, you are the biggest pain in the ass on any planet that we've been on. You're loud, annoying, rude, insolent, mean, lazy, and all you ever think about is food. You hate women, animals, and kids, and you only work when it interests you." She smiled slightly as he gaped at her. "That's why we love you. When you want to, you can kick ass, and you care, though you would never show it. You've got an incredible heart, thought there are times when I want to kill you. That's most of the time." She allowed him to digest this information for a few minutes while she surveyed her nails, and then she continued. "You do stupid stuff without thought for the consequences. And you left a hole in our lives the day you walked out of them. Damn you." She turned away from him and he thought for a moment that she might be fighting tears. For him? "Don't you ever walk away from us again Spike Spiegel. You hear?" She looked him in the eye fiercely and he'd been wrong. She looked angry for a moment, but it passed and she got to her feet.  
  
"Well, that's the Spike Spiegel basics for you." He sat for a moment longer before also standing.  
  
"Well, sounds like I'm out of your league." He joked, smiling brightly. He stumbled into the hall a few seconds later followed by a pillow and angry shouts.  
  
"You're just as repulsive without your memory as with it!" the door slammed and he got to his feet, smiling. She hadn't helped much, but he now at least had an idea of what others thought of him. The sound of barking alerted him just in time to avoid being bitten by Ed.  
  
"Mama!" he stumbled forward over the rubble, looking around desperately for his mother. Where could she be? "Mama!" he called again, choking on the dust that his passage kicked up. There'd been no warning. The explosion had taken them all completely by surprise and now he couldn't find anyone. "Mama!" he fought back tears as he looked around for some sign. A small movement caught his attention and he hurried to it, nearly falling several times before reaching his destination. "Mama!"  
  
The young woman was covered with blood and buried under a large chunk of building. Her arms and part of her face were badly burned, and her eyes fever bright. With a cry, he began digging at the rocks and other debris covering her, trying to get her free. Her soft voice stopped him, and she looked at her face, vision blurred from tears.  
  
"Don't hurt my baby. Take me, but spare my Spike. Don't let them hurt him."  
  
"Mama!" he crawled over and lifted her head into his lap, stroking her matted hair. "It's all right. I'm okay, and you're going to be too." She didn't hear him, just kept on speaking nonsense.  
  
"I had no idea! Please, believe me. Nobody told me. Nobody!" she jerked violently, and he tried to calm her, sobbing helplessly.  
  
"Please, Mama. It's all right. I believe you. I do."  
  
"It's not fair." She began to cry, then, eyes staring up sightlessly. "I gave my life away for them. They can't do this to me. They CAN'T. I have a son to provide for! I'm out. They can't stop me!" her expression changed suddenly, and her hand clutched his wrist as he stroked her face. "Tell my son," she whispered urgently. "Tell my son that I love him. I will always love him." Her body jerked and her eyes rolled back in her head, torso coming up off the ground.  
  
"No!" he screamed trying to stop her. "No! No, don't leave me!" she jerked even more violently, and then the convulsions stopped just as suddenly as they had begun. Her green eyes stared up at him sightlessly. "No, no, no, no." he shook her urgently, trying to make her blink. "You're not dead. I won't let you be dead!" the tears began to flow faster and he shook her harder, knowing that it was futile. "NOOO!!!"  
  
He woke up screaming, body covered in sweat. The only sound in the room for several moments was that of his harsh, terrified breathing. Slowly, he began to calm down, and realized that it had been a dream. Only a dream. He raised hands that were still shaking to his face, trying to think. It had felt so real. Was it another memory? He prayed that it hadn't been. He prayed to a God that he didn't believe in that it hadn't happened.  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? I know, I know. It wasn't that good, but hey! I've been experiencing writers block lately, so this is the best I can do for now. Thank you everyone who reviewed last time, now please, review again. Pretty please? 


End file.
